Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to lighting systems and methods such as for outdoor deck areas, for lighting purposes as well as decorative purposes, and also to a method of wiring the lighting area.
Outdoor deck areas are very popular as they add to the beauty of the home as well as provide a functional place to enjoy the outdoors. However, many decks do not have sufficient lighting such that they can be enjoyed during the night time as well as the day time. Furthermore, the decks that currently employ lighting systems may run the wiring on the surface of the posts, railings, and deck surface, providing a look that is not aesthetically pleasing.
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention may provide a lighting system for an outdoor deck area that provides sufficient lighting while at the same time adding to the aesthetic value of the area. Exemplary embodiments of the present invention may substantially hide the wiring from view. In some examples, the light housings may be incorporated into or effectively use the deck materials.
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention may provide a lighting system that may be built specifically with the deck, including the deck surface, railings, and posts, to provide a total deck experience. For example, the deck may not need to be torn up and rearranged to put in the lighting system. Instead, the deck may be manufactured to allow easy installation of the lighting system.
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention may provide features that are affordable to the average homeowner. This means that the lighting system may not have to be tailor-made for every home, but may easily be manufactured at a high rate and may be installed at any home easily. Also, exemplary embodiments may not need to be installed by a specialized carpenter, but instead may easily be installed by the homeowner, if desired. In this way, cost may be minimized.
Different embodiments of the lighting system may employ any combination of various types of lights including, but not limited to, post lights, baluster lights, and stair riser lights. For example, post lights may be found at the top of posts (e.g., below post caps) or along the lengths or sides of posts. In some exemplary embodiments, baluster lights may be provided in association with the balusters. As a further example, stair riser lights may be found on the stairs, such as on the stair riser boards. Various other locations may also be possible.
In addition to the novel features and advantages mentioned above, other benefits will be readily apparent from the following descriptions of the drawings and exemplary embodiments.